


Little Toy Guns.

by SxDxB



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, parents fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When parents fight they unintentionally put their kids in the crossfire and that's exactly what Adam and his Wife are doing to Connor. Jude's trying to do everything he can to help his boyfriend get through this.</p><p>Au Where Adam and His wife are going through the struggles and Connor is already out at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Toy Guns.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss I was super inspired by Little Toy Guns By Carrie Underwood. Perhaps you saw the vid i made to the song.. Maybe not of course that one was more from Judes POV .. Hm. Oh well.. Leave me some love!!  
> Let me know what you think. I do intend on continuing this i would just love to know if you guys think i should. <3

Connor and his Boyfriend Jude are openly dating well at least openly at home right now, which is what they agreed on. Everything was  fine they mostly hung out at Jude's because as Connor had said. " My mom doesn't like it when kids come over, she says it gives her migraines." Which he came to realize wasn't because of himself or other kids but because she was drinking her _grown up juice_ more often than not.   Connors parents like most, had their share of struggles of course now and days it seemed like their up days were few and far between. Connor kept it all to himself mostly. Of course with each night it became increasingly hard to ignore the muffled angry words between his parents. The words were harsher the longer they stayed together.  

Lets paint you a picture. Adam is a hard working man he's working long hours and his wife- Julia.- She worked just as hard before losing her job thus becoming a full time mom to Connor.  After she lost her job she began drinking and realizing just how much Adam Stevens really wasn't there. Now being a parent is great it's got it's rewards; Connors an amazing kid. Smart and talented Julia couldn't be any prouder of him for becoming such an amazing proud young man. But she did everything with him.  Julia would drive him to school and sports practices, she did all their laundry, cleaned all their dishes, made Dinner and every other meal of the day.  She felt like Adam wasn't there enough. This resulted in their current situation at hand.

Connors playing video games this is how he usually drowns out the fighting but this time his boyfriend is there. " Can you turn that down?" Jude asked glancing toward him. Connor barely looked away from the game. " Dude no way I'm dominating!!"  Jude asked him again." Seriously,  It hurts my ears."  Connor sighed " Fine, whatever Granny."  Connor turned it down keeping his eyes on the screen. The volume on the game was low but the real life fighting was only getting louder. Jude could hear Julia and Adam going at it from another room.- Most likely the kitchen.-   " It would be so nice to have a partner for once, i dunno if you could squeeze that into your busy schedule but that'd be great." Julia said harshly as Adam tried to speak." What more do you want from me?" he asked. Julia  began to raise her voice." I want you to be Here." Adam tried to interject."Can you hear yourself right now?"Julia began to talk even while Adam was trying to talk.  "I want you to help me." Adam tried talking again." Can you listen to wha-" Julia continued to talk." I am doing Everything. "  Adam only nodded." Yeah mhm." Julia was just going off. " Literally everything."   At this point Jude put headphones not listening to anything while Connor focused on the game. " You Don't Care about me, You Don't Care about Him." Julia gestured toward the door where Connor was. " Wha- What do you have to Say for yourself?!?" Adam shook his head. " Do You even Care?!?"  Adam tried to get a few words in. " It makes me sick to my stomach. "  They were starting to talk over each other now. " Woul- " Julia kept going. " I can't believe i married you." " Would you give me an opportunity to talk"  " Ohhh yeah sure what could..." They were still talking over one another " you possibly have to.. " Adam was trying." Just give me one second to get a word in edg-"Julia finished by yelling. " Add TO THIS CONVERSATION?!?"

At this point Connor sucked in a deep breath he was obviously stressed he paused the game and slowly lowered the controller as he closed his eyes. Jude looked over at his boyfriend and took the headphones off slowly walking over to him he put a hand on his shoulder; Connor looked up at him and then leaned into his touch. Jude wrapped him in a gentle hug. They didn't speak. Honestly Jude had no words he had no idea it was this bad... Jude kissed Connors head as his boyfriend closed his eyes only hugging Jude tighter. After a few minutes and a lot of tense silence, Adam came into the room. " Jude, i think it's time i take you home."  he didn't really look at the boys. Jude simply nodded." Okay.." he said softly before moving to grab his bag he gave Connor a gentle kiss before leaving.

 

Connor went to  his bedroom he closed his door and crawled under the blankets, his parents words still playing over in his head so loud and god Jude heard it.. all of it.. This sucked.. The entire house was silent you feel the tension like it was sucking the life out of you. Connor closed his eyes but he couldnt sleep, everything was keeping him up; so after a few minutes he let himself feel everything and it hurt like a bitch. Connor found himself crying silently until he passed out.  

When morning came he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for the rest of his life. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and noticed his phone was flashing meaning he had texts so he slowly grabbed his phone and checked them. They were all from Jude. " **_Are you okay?"_** _7:30pm_ ** _, " Why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"_** _7:40pm_ ** _.  " Babe, i'm sorry about all that.. it sucks."_** _7:45pm._ ** _" Guess you're sleeping... I love you Baby ."_** _8pm_ ** _.   " Morning beautiful!!! I miss you so much <333  we should hang out..I know you need a pick me up and ... i wanna try to pick you up.. Oh my god that was so stupid.. im sorry."  _** _9AM._    Connor smiled at the last part his boyfriend was such a dork sometimes. Shooting back a quick text about how much he loved and missed him too  he showered and got ready for the day which he was defiantly gonna spend with his dork. Anywhere away from here was better.


End file.
